


Wait a minute... who ARE you?

by TearStainedAshes



Series: Convin Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Convin Challenge 2019, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Disasters, M/M, Texting, They're just so soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Gavin receives a mysterious text one night and the person on the other end invites him out for coffee in the morning to make up for the confusion.Convin Challenge 2019 Day 1: First Meeting





	Wait a minute... who ARE you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berryblonde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblonde/gifts).



> Happy 1 year anniversary to the game that brought me to the most amazing community of people I have ever met. Thank you to the Connor Army, the Gavin Army, and the wonderful people in the Convin Discord for making me feel so loved and alive.
> 
> I specially dedicate this fic to [Evie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblonde/pseuds/berryblonde) because she was lamenting about how she wanted a Wrong Number AU for Convin, so I jumped on it. This also ties in to the Convin Challenge 2019 for day 1: First Meeting.
> 
> Also, please give these songs a listen while you read: [Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZcJRw5Gs88) (obviously) and [Banana Pancakes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OkyrIRyrRdY) (you'll understand a bit later in the fic).

**[October 6, 2030 - 9:54 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**Are you still out??? I lost my key and can't get in.

 **[October 6, 2030 - 9:55 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**Who is this????

 **[October 6, 2030 - 9:55 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**Ha, ha, very funny, Daniel. Way to be a dick. Just come let me in and you can get back to the balcony. 

 **[October 6, 2030 - 9:56 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**What?

 **[October 6, 2030 - 9:57 PM] (313) 248-3175  
** Come on, man! I have to work in the morning! Just let me in!  


**[October 6, 2030 - 9:58 PM] (313) 248-4229  
** A+ meme usage, like, wow 💯👌🏻  
But

 **[October 6, 2030 - 9:58 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**Is this payback for the guy I brought over last week?

 **[October 6, 2030 - 9:59 PM] (313) 248-4229  
** I don't know how to tell you this...  
I'm not your roommate.

 **[October 6, 2030 - 9:59 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**Cuz I thought you were at work and we could be a bit more adventurous

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10 PM] (313) 248-3175  
** Wait...  
Oh, shit 😳  
Wrong number!  
I'm so sorry! 😓

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:01 PM] (313) 248-4229  
** It's NBD.  
How'd you even text the wrong number if your roomie's in your contacts?

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:03 PM] (313) 248-3175  
** He got a new number and I forgot to write it down. I just took an educated guess...  
Turns out it wasn't so educated  
**[October 6, 2030 - 10:04 PM]  
**Sorry

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:05 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**Don't apologize. It's fine. Highlight of my night, tbh.

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:07 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**Your night must be very boring if my mis-text is the highlight.

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:08 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**Yeah, I'm stuck doing fucking paperwork 🙄

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:09 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**Office grunt work?

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:09 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**Police reports

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:09 PM] (313) 248-3175  
** 😳  
I accidentally texted a cop?

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:11 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**yeP

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:14 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**Don't mind me. I'll just be over here curled into a ball on the floor

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:15 PM] (313) 248-4229  
** It's not a big deal, seriously  
Though, I'll admit, I was a bit suspicious of how you got this number.  
Only like, 3 people outside of the precinct have it

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:20 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**Private cell?

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:20 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**Yeah

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:22 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**Shit. Now I really feel like a dumbass.

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:22 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**Don't. Seriously.

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:24 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**How does this even happen?

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:24 PM] (313) 248-4229  
** Hell if I know.  
Your roommate back yet?

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:25 PM] (313) 248-3175  
** No 😣  
I'm gonna be a fucking zombie at work.

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:27 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**Opening shift?

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:27 PM] (313) 248-3175  
** Yeah.  
At least I work at a coffee shop, so I can overdose on caffeine all day.

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:28 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**Barista?

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:28 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**Yeah

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:28 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**Chain store or local?

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:29 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**Are you using your interrogation techniques to try and figure out where I work, Officer? 😏

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:30 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**Maybe

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:30 PM] (313) 248-3175  
** Well, it’s working.  
It’s a locally owned shop  
The Squirrel Cage  
Heard of it?

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:31 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**You mean that hipster place right on the river?

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:31 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**Yeah! You've been?

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:31 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**God, no. Not my scene.

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:32 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**You should try it. I guarantee my coffee tastes better than the shit at the police station.

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:34 PM] (313) 248-4229  
**I don't know. My taste buds are pretty dead from years of drinking shitty coffee.

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:35 PM] (313) 248-3175  
**Trust me. I can revive them.

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:36 PM] (313) 248-4229  
** I'll hold you to that.  
Shit, boss is glaring at me. Gotta go!  
I hope your roommate shows up soon!

 **[October 6, 2030 - 10:36 PM] (313) 248-3175  
** OK! Bye!  
**[October 6, 2030 - 11:42 PM]  
** He's finally back  
I fell asleep waiting for him  
Had to wake me up  
Phone dying  
**[October 6, 2030 - 11:43 PM]  
** But my offer for coffee still stands  
Stop by before 1 PM and I'll make you the best damn coffee you've ever tasted

 **[October 7, 2030 - 1:22 AM] (313) 248-4229  
**I'm still holding you to that

**…::-::…**

**October 7, 2030 - 7:17 AM**

“Here’s your precious fucking paperwork,” Gavin growled, slapping a large file down on Captain Fowler’s desk. “Took me all fuckin’ night to get it done.”

“I didn’t ask you to stay all night, Reed,” Fowler grunted, picking up the file and thumbing through it. “But it looks good.”

“Thanks. I’m going out for breakfast now. And I'm not comin' back until tomorrow. It’s my birthday and I refuse to spend it behind a desk.” He walked out the door before Fowler could protest, grabbing his helmet and jacket off his desk. He waved goodbye to Tina as she walked in. She pressed a small box into his hand, grinning as she scampered away.

“I said no gifts!” he shouted after her.

“You’ll thank me later!”

He sighed and rolled his eyes, pocketing both as he walked out to the parking lot. He sat on his bike and pulled his helmet on, slamming down on the visor to protect his eyes from the sun. He started the engine, savoring the roar and slight purr before pulling away. It may have been October in Detroit, but he refused to put his bike away until it started snowing. And maybe not even then depending on how much snow there was.

He peeled out of the parking lot and headed toward the river, looking for the obscure, black building. He’d never been to the Squirrel Cage, had never wanted to, but the person who’d accidentally texted him had seemed pretty adamant that they’d make him the best cup of coffee in Detroit. He hoped they were right. After years of the shitty DPD coffee, he’d probably think Biggby coffee was good (even if it was too sweet, even for him). So he hoped this person’s coffee lived up to the hype.

The building really stood out among the bland buildings that lined the riverfront. He pulled up in front and parked, staring up at the wooden sign depicting a squirrel drinking what he hoped was a hazelnut cappuccino, even if the cup was shaped like an acorn. He kicked down the kickstand and hopped off, happy that he’d found a decent parking place for once in his life.

_It’s because it’s fucking 7 AM, Gavin. No one’s awake yet._

He pulled his helmet off and ruffled his hair, hoping it wasn’t too plastered to his head. He huffed and walked toward the door before he remembered the gift Tina had shoved at him. He walked over to the alley beside the shop and pulled the box out of his pocket. He knew what it was before he even unwrapped it. He smirked and pulled out his phone, texting her.

**teenie**

**[October 7, 2030 - 7:11 AM]  
**Thanks for the cigs.

 **[October 7, 2030 - 7:11 AM]  
** I told you!  
Happy birthday, old man.

 **[October 7, 2030 - 7:12 AM]  
**You know, when I was your age, I actually *respected* my elders.

 **[October 7, 2030 - 7:12 AM]  
**No you didn't.

 **[October 7, 2030 - 7:12 AM]  
**You're right, I didn't.

 **[October 7, 2030 - 7:12 AM]  
**😝

He pocketed his phone and lit a cigarette, leaning against the dark bricks, watching the first rays of sun start to peek out by the water. He sighed and leaned further against the wall, allowing himself to enjoy his surroundings for once. A few people were starting to leave their apartments to begin their day, jogging along the riverfront or heading off for work. He really should start jogging again, but he couldn’t afford a gym membership and it was a bit hard to find time with his sporadic schedule.

He lit one more cigarette after finishing the first, killing time before he headed inside. He was stalling, and he knew exactly why he was doing so:

He had no idea who to look for once he got inside.

The texts with the stranger hadn’t given any hints toward gender. All he’d gotten was the person was attracted to and slept with men. He sighed and finished the cigarette, stomping it out with the heel of his boot before shoving his hands in his pockets again, his helmet held in the crook of his left arm.

_Get it over with, Gav. What’s the worst that could happen? They’re an old man? No, no old person would work here. It’d be too offensive to their senses. So, college kid probably. Fuck, they’re probably a baby. Is this awkward? Of course it is. Am I gonna go through with it?_

He paused outside the door, hand poised over the handle. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing his eyes before gripping the door handle and pushing it open, a little bell jingling above him.

_Yes, I am._

He opened his eyes and walked in, heading up the stairs to what looked like a loft. The waiting area downstairs had a couple of couches and some bean bags for seating, magazines strewn all over the coffee tables. When he reached the second floor he paused and took everything in.

A long bench seat ran along the far wall under a set of windows that looked out into the alley he’d been lingering in. There were two longer tables in the middle of the room for larger groups, but everything else was a standard square table that could fit four people. Six if you tried hard enough.

The coffee bar was to his left, leading into what he assumed was the kitchen. “Fair Trade” coffee bean burlap sacks hung from the ceiling instead of the standard wood or tile, giving the place a calm, earthy vibe.

He kinda liked it.

He caught the gaze of the barista behind the counter and blushed. Shit. He was cute. Was he the guy he’d been talking to? And how long had be been standing there?

He swallowed and walked over to the counter, still holding his helmet under his arm. The barista smiled at him and, up close, Gavin noticed his warm, brown eyes and the freckles dotted across his nose.

_Fuck, he’s gorgeous._

“Hi,” the guy said, still smiling. “How can I help you this morning?”

“Um… well… I’ve never been here before but a, uh…” Shit. How did he describe the random encounter he’d had with a stranger to another stranger? “A friend… recommended this place. Said you had the best coffee in Detroit.”

“Really?” The man grinned wider, his entire demeanor brightening up. “That’s so kind of them.”

“Yeah. They, um…” He rubbed his hand through his hair at the nape of his neck, feeling his cheeks heating up. “They said to come before 1 PM because the barista they like the best was here until then. They were pretty adamant I try their coffee.”

“Oh!” the man gasped, holding his hands over his mouth. Gavin blinked, raising one brow as the man bounced in place. “It’s you. You’re the cop I was texting with last night!”

Gavin laughed in disbelief, a goofy smile pulling at his lips. He nodded, still laughing, and rested his free hand on the counter for lack of anything better to do with it.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” the guy continued, blabbering in excitement. “Oh my god. Go sit down! I’ll make you coffee! And breakfast! But let me bring you coffee first.”

“Oh, um, OK.”

“Go. Sit. I’ll make you my specialty, and personal favorite.”

“Alright.” Gavin grinned and nodded at him. “Sounds good.” He grinned back and grabbed a mug from the shelf behind him before turning to the line of syrups.

“Oh!” He quickly turned around before Gavin could walk away, a lock of hair falling across his forehead. “Do you have any allergies?”

“Tree nuts.”

“That’s it?”

“Yep,” he answered, popping the P.

“OK. I can work with that.”

They nodded at each other before Gavin walked away, taking a seat on the long bench in front of one of the windows. He set his helmet down beside him and watched the man work, his movements fluid and precise, like he’d done this a million times. He hummed and rested his chin in his palm, leaning on his elbow, watching a bit more intently.

The man soon turned around and noticed his staring. Gavin winked and smirked at the flush of red that spread across the man’s cheeks and up into his hairline. He walked over and set the mug down in front of him, a sweet and slightly fruity aroma emanating from it.

“So, what’d you make me?” Gavin asked, picking up the mug to get a better whiff of the scent.

“It’s, um, white chocolate and raspberry,” he mumbled, waiting impatiently for Gavin to take a drink. “It’s my favorite.”

Gavin hummed and nodded. He dipped his finger into the whipped cream on top and sucked it off his finger, making the poor man blush even harder. He smirked and stared at him over the rim of the mug as he finally took a drink, the raspberry syrup prominent at first before the white chocolate came up to play. His eyes widened as the flavors danced along his tongue. He swallowed and lowered the mug, staring at the man.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, staring incredulously at the man. “That’s fucking amazing.”

He clapped a hand to his chest and sighed in relief, a warm smile gracing his features.

“Thank god,” he whispered. “I’m so glad you like it.”

“It’s delicious.” He took another drink and hummed, barely suppressing a moan. “What’s this called?” he asked as he wiped a bit of whipped cream off his upper lip.

“Oh.” The blush returned and he turned away, rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. “It’s… um… luv poshun nummer nine,” he mumbled, refusing to meet his eyes.

“What? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“Love Potion Number 9,” he mumbled a bit more clearly, his face as bright red as the raspberry syrup in his coffee. Gavin’s eyebrows shot up and he sat back, pulling the mug across the table.

“Love Potion…?” he asked, still not sure if he’d heard him right.

“Number Nine,” he finished, his left hand gripping his right bicep deathly tight.

“Oh.” He swallowed and looked down at the coffee. “So” –he leaned on his elbows again and lifted the mug to his lips– “what happened to love potions one through eight?”

“Thrown out. Bad batches. Didn’t work,” he answered with a shrug.

“And do you always give your customers love potions? Or only the special ones?”

The man blushed even harder (if that were possible) and mumbled at his shoes, “Only the handsome ones.”

Gavin spluttered, nearly spitting his sip of coffee all over himself. The man looked up and pressed his lips in a thin line, trying to suppress a laugh. Gavin snorted and covered his mouth with his hand, which caused the man to finally laugh as well. Gavin thought he had an amazing laugh. He could listen to it all day. They wiped tears from their eyes, still giggling and Gavin changed his mind on the laugh. The guy’s giggle was absolutely adorable and _that_ he could listen to all damn day.

“So,” the man said between more giggles as he reached into his back pocket for a notebook and pen, “what can I get you for breakfast?”

“Pancakes and bacon. Please.”

“What kind of pancakes?”

“Just buttermilk is fine.”

“Just _plain_ pancakes?!” The man gasped in disbelief and shook his head. “No way. Let me make you something better than _plain_ pancakes.” He spat the word like it tasted sour in his mouth. “ _Please_.” Gavin couldn’t help but laugh and nodded.

“Sure. Go ahead. Surprise me.”

The man grinned and disappeared into the kitchen, shooing out the other worker to cover the counter. He drank the rest of his coffee (his _Love Potion #9_ ) and people-watched, seeing a handful of people come in and leave with a coffee or a take-out box of breakfast.

The man finally reappeared after a few minutes, carrying a plate of pancakes that looked to be covered with berries. Raspberries to go with the coffee? Speaking of which… he’d stopped in front of the espresso machine and was making more. Gavin hummed and licked his lips, already salivating at the thought of getting to drink more of the delicious concoction. He watched as he grabbed the mug handles in one hand ( _Two? He’d made two?_ ) and carried the plate of pancakes over in the other.

“Here you are,” he said, sitting the plate down in front of him and one of the mugs. “Another potion and strawberry banana pancakes with a side of bacon.”

“Holy shit,” Gavin whispered, truly salivating now that the smell of the bacon and coffee invaded his senses. “That looks _delicious_.”

“Thanks.” The man grinned and turned around, yelling at the guy behind the counter, “Jerry! I’m going on break!”

Jerry gave him a thumbs up and the man sat down opposite Gavin, cradling his own love potion coffee with both hands.

“Drinking your own love potion, eh?” Gavin joked. “Anything you’re hoping to accomplish with that?”

“Both sides have to reciprocate feelings,” the man explained. “Otherwise it’s not love, is it?”

“A valid point,” he conceded. They smiled at each other and Gavin picked up his knife and fork, debating where to cut into the pancakes first.

“They’re loaded with bananas,” the man told him, smiling over the rim of his mug. “And drowned in fresh Michigan strawberries.”

“Where’d you get Michigan strawberries at this time of year?” Gavin asked, deciding to just cut into the stack with reckless abandon.

“My friend Rupert works for Urban Farms,” he explained, finally taking a drink of his coffee. “They’ve innovated greenhouses so they can grow fresh Michigan strawberries and blueberries all year. These are from an exclusive batch he sent me for the café.”

“Oh, wow!” Gavin mumbled around a mouthful of banana pancakes. “That’s incredible!”

“Yeah. It’s pretty cool,” the man agreed, smiling and nodding.

“Oh. Hey.” Gavin swallowed and caught the guy’s eye. “I gotta ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“What’s your name?”

“Oh! It’s Connor!” He pointed to his nametag and Gavin smacked his hand against his face, groaning loudly. Connor laughed, throwing his head back and covering his mouth, his knee smacking the underside of the table as he leaned back.

“I’m such a fucking _dumbass_ ,” Gavin groaned, hiding his face in his hands so Connor couldn’t see his blush.

“No, no,” Connor chuckled, reaching forward to grasp one of Gavin’s wrists, trying to pull his hand away from his face. “You’re not. It’s fine. Hey. Come back.”

He managed to pry his hand away and smiled at him, Gavin peering at him from behind his other hand. They both spluttered with laughter and about doubled over, Gavin nearly getting strawberry juice in his hair. He turned away just in time and pressed his forehead to the table, crying from laughing so hard. Connor leaned over the table and rested his head beside Gavin’s, both of them wheezing as they tried to catch their breath.

“I’m an idiot,” Gavin whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes as he sat back up. “I am a massive, _fucking_ idiot.”

“No, you’re not,” Connor murmured, taking his hand and squeezing it. “My nametag kinda blends in with my shirt today, and my writing is very scratchy and messy.”

Gavin scoffed and looked at his shirt again, noticing that it was a solid black button up. His nametag was also black with white chicken scratch scrawled across it. He could just make out the C, but everything else was a mess of scribbles and curves. He looked back up at Connor’s face and saw him staring, both of them blushing when they realized just how close they’d gotten.

“Hi,” Connor whispered, his blush creeping up his ears.

“Hi,” Gavin whispered back, his own blush traveling down his neck.

“Connor.” He smiled and sat back, holding out his hand.

“Gavin.” He followed his lead and sat back as well, taking his hand and squeezing it tight. They smiled and huffed laughs of disbelief, unable to comprehend how they’d gotten so lucky.

“Nice to meet you, Gavin,” Connor murmured.

“Nice to meet you too, Connor,” Gavin whispered.

“Glad to see the love potion worked,” Connor joked, taking a big sip of his own. Gavin snorted and reached for his own mug, scooping off more of the whipped cream and sucking it off his finger to make Connor flustered. It was far too easy to do.

“You’re incorrigible,” Connor grumbled, his cheeks and ears a vibrant red. Gavin just shrugged and continued to eat his food, famished after the long night he’d had. Connor waited until he was finished with his meal before speaking again, his hands wrapped around his empty mug.

“I’d wanted to text you this morning.”

“Hrm?” Gavin looked up as he popped the last bite of pancakes into his mouth, wiping away a drop of strawberry juice from the corner of his mouth.

“About who to look for if you came,” Connor explained, looking down into his mug. “But I wasn’t sure if you were going to, or if you’d even told the truth about who you were.”

“I felt the same way,” Gavin admitted. “I stood outside for a good five minutes before I worked up the courage to walk in.”

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

“Well, alright then, all-star.” Connor grabbed their empty dishes and placed them on the table next to them so he could rest his elbows on the tabletop, his hands clasped in front of him. “What were _you_ so worried about?”

“Well, at first I thought you were an old man, but then I remembered the meme you’d used and crossed that off the list.” Connor snorted and shook his head, that one lock of hair falling across his forehead again. “Plus, I don’t think an old person would enjoy working here. It’s too modern, despite being a hipster café.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Connor murmured in agreement.

“What I was mostly worried about was your gender. None of the texts really helped me figure that out. All I knew was that you were at least attracted to men.”

“Oh.” Connor blushed and bit his lip, his cheeks tinted a soft pink. “Right. I forgot about that message.”

“Yeah.” Gavin blushed too and chewed on his thumbnail. “So I didn’t know if you were a guy or a girl or trans or nonbinary or whatever.”

“Well, I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that I am male,” he informed him. “And also very gay.”

“Awesome. Me too.” They grinned and Connor reached forward to take Gavin’s hand. They both jumped when Connor’s phone went off, a generic alarm tone beeping at them. He pulled it out of his pocket and snoozed the alarm, placing his phone on the table.

“My break’s almost over,” he mumbled sadly, looking down at their hands. “Do you, um… do you–?”

“I don’t have to work today,” Gavin answered for him. “Told my boss I was taking the rest of the day off after workin’ all night.”

“Oh. OK.” Connor smiled and Gavin felt his heart skip a beat. “Did you want to… um… hang out later?”

“Yeah.” Connor’s whole body sagged in relief, his hand squeezing Gavin’s tighter as his overjoyed smile brightened up his whole face.

“Great. That’s great.” He cleared his throat and pulled away a bit, still holding onto Gavin’s hand. “I get off at 1, so if you wanted to go get lunch…?”

“You like Italian food?” Gavin asked, pulling him back so they were leaning over the table, their noses almost touching.

“Yes,” Connor whispered, his voice barely audible. The only reason Gavin knew he’d answered was because he felt his breath on his cheek.

“Good.” They leaned a little closer, their noses sliding against the other’s. “I know a great place not too far from here. Authentic cuisine. Not that Olive Garden crap.”

“But I _like_ Oliv–”

Gavin cut him off before he could finish his sentence. He didn’t want to hear the end of it anyway, so he shut him up with a kiss. His free hand tangled in Connor’s hair, holding him in place while his other hand squeezed Connor’s harder. Connor gasped but didn’t pull away. Instead, he leaned into the kiss and held Gavin’s face in his hand, idly running his thumb across his skin and scratchy stubble. They both hummed and their eyes slipped shut as they pushed closer, trying not to actually climb over the table.

“I’m glad it was you,” Gavin whispered when they finally pulled away for air. “I wanted it to be you as soon as I walked in here and saw you.”

“I hoped it was you too,” Connor muttered, running his nose along Gavin’s and humming. “You looked so lost and out of place with your motorcycle gear.” He pulled him in for another kiss, daring to run his tongue over Gavin’s bottom lip, making him whimper. “You looked sexy.”

“Yeah?” Gavin practically growled and ran his own tongue over Connor’s lips, causing the (probably? most definitely) younger man to shudder. “You like motorcycles? Like men who _ride_ motorcycles?”

“Yes,” Connor whimpered, pressing his forehead to Gavin’s, his breathing labored. “Yes, I do.”

“Good.” Gavin pulled him in for another kiss, the intensity of their first kiss having died down to something still passionate but one they could savor. They both moaned softly leaning into each other as best they could given the table that was still between them.

“You should probably get back to work now,” Gavin whispered when they broke apart again.

“Yeah,” Connor sighed sadly.

“I’ll pick you up around one and take you out to lunch,” he reminded him. “Pick you up on my motorcycle. I’ll bring you your own helmet and jacket.”

Connor hummed and nodded, loving the mental image of him hugging Gavin tight as he straddled the motorcycle, listening to the roar of the engine and feeling Gavin pressed so close to him.

“That sounds amazing,” he whispered, biting his bottom lip.

“I thought you might like that.” Gavin smirked and placed his thumb on Connor’s bottom lip, drawing it away from his teeth and running the digit over the plump flesh to soothe it. “We’ll even be able to get a free birthday dessert while we’re out.”

“Is today your birthday?” Connor whispered, sitting back to stare at him.

“Yeah. Just turned 28,” he stated proudly. “And I’m one of the youngest detectives at the DPD.”

“A detective?” Connor grinned and leaned in to whisper in Gavin’s ear, “Happy birthday, _Detective_. I hope you enjoyed your breakfast. I’ll see you later for dessert.”

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Gavin groaned, pressing his cheek against Connor’s. “You little _minx_. You don’t waste any time, do you?”

“Neither do you, apparently,” Connor giggled, making Gavin’s heart flutter. “After all, _you_ kissed _me_ first.”

“One thing you’ll quickly learn about me, Connor, is that Gavin Reed does _not_ back down from a challenge,” he purred, kissing him once more.

“Connor!” Jerry shouted from the counter. “Cut it out and get back here! Breakfast rush is about to hit!”

“Coming, Jer!” He turned back to Gavin and gave him one last kiss, cradling his face in his hands.

“I’ll see ya later,” he breathed out when they broke apart.

“Yeah,” Gavin panted, licking his lips. “See you soon.”

Connor grinned and picked up their dishes, flashing him one last smile.

“Happy birthday, Gavin.”

“Thanks, Connor.” He hummed and gnawed on his thumb nail as he watched him walk away, the man purposely swaying his hips in a tantalizing manner.

“Happy fucking birthday to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I've been in the Detroit community for almost an entire year (my 1 year anniversary is in early July 😅) but I didn't get really active until late February/early March 2019. But boy am I glad I did. I've met so many amazing, wonderful people through the Convin discord and I wouldn't be writing these wonderful things without you all. I love you all so much and you continue to inspire me every day, even if my WIP list is miles long. I've written a little bit every day for almost three months and I can honestly say that my outlook on life has changed drastically and for the better since I started writing again. And I have all of you to thank for that.
> 
> That got super sappy real quick, but it's true. Thank you all for your love and support and encouragement and kind words. I appreciate every single one of them and each and every person who's ever left a comment or yelled at me about my fics and how much they enjoyed them. You are all very dear to me and will forever hold a special place in my heart.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> Here's to another year in this amazing community.
> 
> -raises glass of blue blood-  
> WE ARE ALIVE


End file.
